Romulan Republic
For the Romulan state of the same name in the mirror universe, see Romulan Republic (mirror). The Romulan Republic is a breakaway state of the Romulan Star Empire following the Hobus supernova of 2387. Its capital is New Romulus (Mol'Rihan in the Romulan language), in the Nimbus sector of the Tau Dewa sector block. (STO mission: "New Romulus Aid") The Republic was formed in 2409 by Romulan and Reman refugees and resistance fighters, opposed to the totalitarian, secretive "old regime" of Empress Sela, and favoring peace with the Romulans' traditional enemies, the United Federation of Planets and the Klingon Empire. D'Tan, the leader of the unification movement that favors the Romulan people one day rejoining their Vulcan cousins, served as Proconsul of the new republic, aided by Reman Resistance leader Obisek. The Republic's chief enemies were the Tal Shiar, the Star Empire's dreaded secret police, their Elachi allies, and the Tholian Assembly, which captured Republic ships and held them in drydocks in the Azure Nebula. Hirogen hunters, hired by Sela as mercenaries, had also been reported on New Romulus and in surrounding sectors. (STO missions: "New Romulus Aid", "Patrol the Tau Dewa Sector Block", "Azure Nebula Rescue") Captains in service to the Republic also served alongside either Federation or Klingon forces as they served in defense of their new nation. (STO video game: Legacy of Romulus) History Foundation The Romulan Republic was spearheaded by D'Tan, leader of the Romulan unificationists and former disciple of Ambassador Spock. It sought freedom from Empress Sela's regime and peaceful relations with other species, including the Remans. (STO mission: "Beginning of a New Future") Portions of the Romulan Star Navy rebelled against the Tal Shiar's excessive power and followed D'Tan, whom they elected as their leader, to the Tau Dewa sector block in search for a new homeworld for the Romulan people. Their assembled ships formed a base known as the Romulan Flotilla. The military was called the Romulan Republican Force, or RRF. (STO missions: "Flight from Virinat", "Explore the Flotilla") D'Tan, in his role as the proconsul of the Romulan Republic, sought allies and sent out RRF ships to invite Romulan colonies to join their efforts. (STO missions: "Eplore the Flotilla", "The Helix", "Gasko Blues") That included offering an olive branch to the Remans, which they accepted after the Tal Shiar begun a genocidal campaign against their species. (STO missions: "Crossroads at Crateris", "New Romulus Aid") While planetary governments were wary of joining, individual refugees and disillusioned Star Navy officers helped to fill the ranks. (STO missions: "Flight from Virinat", "The Helix", "Sphere of Influence") Main objectives for the young state were to seek allies and a new homeworld to settle upon. (STO missions: "The Search for New Romulus", "Turning Point") Starfleet assisted in surveying the Tau Dewa sector block in search for a viable homeworld, dispatching the . (Star Trek Online website: Season 7 Dev Blog #13) When RRF officers explored Dewa III, the planet was deemed suitable for colonization and defended against Tholian trespassers.(STO mission: "The Search for New Romulus") Settlement and defence Dewa III had been unclaimed because of high rates of radiation. By 2409, the radiation was diminished to such a degree that, with proper medication, continuous habitation was possible. The New Romulans dubbed the planet Mol'Rihan (New Romulus) and begun with the construction of a city and orbital facilities. Of paramount scientific interest were the local fauna and the remains of the two prior civilizations inhabiting the planet. D'Tan sought to bury the distrust between the Romulan and Reman peoples, and the leader of the Reman Resistance, Obisek, agreed to join forces. Along with the Romulans, the Remans begun to settle down on New Romulus. The Romulan Republic invited their allies, the United Federation of Planets and the Klingon Empire, to participate in the effort of consolidating and exploring New Romulus. (STO mission: "Beginning of a New Future") During the colonization, New Romulus became the target for numerous attacks by hostile governments. The Tal Shiar operated from secret bases and harassed RRF, Starfleet and KDF officers as well as civilians, seeking to sabotage the colonization efforts. For that purpose, they contracted Hirogen mercenaries, which hunted the New Romulans. In addition to these, the Tholians were interested in the technological remains of the Dewans and Iconians found on and beneath the planet's surface. (STO mission: "Beginning of a New Future") At one point, the Elachi sent a massive invasion force in order to subdue the New Romulans. It was defeated by the combined efforts of RRF, KDF and Starfleet. (STO mission: "Devil's Choice") After the Tal Shiar forces on the planet were crippled and the Tholians defeated, the New Romulan government took advantage of the archaeological wealth of their world and begun to reactive an Iconian gateway. When it suffered a malfunction because of Iconian sabotage, its deactivation by a team of RRF, KDF and Starfleet officers led by Ambassador Worf led to the reemergence of the entire Iconian gateway network. The emergence of the Jouret gateway in the Jouret system was considered as important as the discovery of the Bajoran wormhole. (STO missions: "New Romulus: Mountain Base", "New Romulus: The Power Source", "Sphere of Influence") Alliance Exploration of the Jouret gateway would lead to the discovery of the Solanae Dyson Sphere and the discovery of a group of Voth who sought to claim the Dyson sphere for themselves. To this end, the Romulan Republic formed an alliance with the KDF and Starfleet to explore and defend the sphere, Dyson Joint Commmand. (STO mission: "Circles Within Circles") With the aid of a turncoat Voth archaeologist named Nelen Exil, the alliance learned of the Voth's plans to harness Omega particles. When Rear Admiral Tuvok sent a distress signal from a station orbiting Delta Solanae, the Republic dispatched a starship to rescue the trapped admiral and shut down the Dyson sphere's jumping capabilities. In the process, a second gate was opened, leading to the Jenolan Dyson Sphere. When the Romulan Republic tried to take custody of this sphere, both Starfleet and the KDF protested - the Jenolan Dyson Sphere had been Starfleet's property for over 40 years and the KDF was tired of everyone else having their own amazing technology, leading to Tuvok to propose a summit over this problem. (STO mission: "A Step Between Stars") In January 2410, Tuvok organized the summit in the Jenolan Dyson Sphere. The proceedings were interrupted when the Undine attacked Allied core worlds in the Beta Quadrant. Starfleet, the KDF and the RRF joined forces to repel the invasion, and the success of the effort led to the creation of the Jenolan Accords, which ended the Federation-Klingon War of 2405-2410 and led to the foundation of the Alpha Quadrant Alliance. (STO missions: "Surface Tensions", "Escalation") Politics The head of government was the Proconsul of the Romulan Republic. D'Tan, former leader of the unificationists, was the first proconsul. The seat of government was the first city build on the surface after its relocation from the Romulan flotilla. (STO missions: "The Search for New Romulus", "Beginning of a New Future") Groups The idea for the breakaway state was spawned by the Reunification Movement, which sought reunification with the Vulcan people when the Romulans had reformed themselves, shedding their former ways of secrecy and deceit. To achieve that, they also invited the Remans to join as equals. When the Reman Resistance succeeded in gaining their freedom from the Star Empire, they joined forces with the Romulan Republic. (STO missions: "Cutting the Cord", "Darkness before the Dawn", "Beginning of a New Future") Refugees from the formerly Star Empire-supported Crateris colony agreed to resettle on New Romulus as well. (STO mission: "Crossroads at Crateris") Foreign relations The Romulan Republic was formally allied with the United Federation of Planets and the Klingon Empire. It maintained diplomatic relations with both governments and a technology exchange was in place. (STO mission: "Neutral No More") It was on friendly terms with the Acamarian Sovereignty and the Suliban. (STO missions: "Acamar System Patrol", "The Helix") There were no formal relations with the Deferi, however. (STO mission: "Cold Call") The Republic was at odds with the Tal Shiar-led Romulan Star Empire, the Tholian Assembly, the Elachi, the True Way Alliance and the Devidians. (STO missions: "Flight from Virinat", "The Search for New Romulus", "Installation 18", "Skirmish") The Republic was also a major target of Iconian aggression during the Iconian War, to the point that some observers speculated the Republic was targeted with more frequency than their Federation and Klingon allies. Military The bulk of the military equipment was re-purposed material from the Romulan Star Navy. (STO mission: "Explore the Flotilla") However, the military soon begun to build ships of their own. The first new starship class developed by the Romulan Republican Force in the New Romulus Shipyards was the tactical warbird. (STO website: Legacy of Romulus Dev Blog #43) The RRF had its own uniform. Its ranks were reminiscent the Star Navy. Of the Republican allies, both Starfleet and the KDF offered ships, officers and material. (STO missions: "Flight from Virinat", "Explore the Flotilla", "Neutral No More") For its ships, the Republican Force used the standard prefix RRW (Romulan Republican Warbird). All of its ships were considered warbirds. Other available prefixes included ARW (Allied Romulan Warbird) for Romulan ships acquired from the mirror universe and USS as well as IKS for ships received from the Republic's allies. (STO mission: "Neutral No More") As of 2409, the leader of the military was Admiral Kererek. The military headquarters were on New Romulus. The first and current flagship of the RRF was the . (STO missions: "Beginning of a New Future", "Sphere of Influence") Ranks and titles Ranks of the Romulan Republican Force: *uhlan *sublieutenant *lieutenant *centurion *subcommander *commander * subadmiral * vice admiral *admiral * fleet admiral Starship classes The RRF initially relied on designs developed by the Romulan Star Empire but later began to build ships of their own. (STO website: Legacy of Romulus Dev Blog #43) Auxiliary craft classes * fighter * shuttlecraft * runabout * commander's gig * commander's gig Starship classes * light warbird * light warbird * warbird ** warbird (Dhelan variant) * heavy warbird ** heavy warbird (Mogai variant) * tactical warbird (developed by the RRF) ** tactical warbird (Ar'Kif variant) * warbird battle cruiser ** warbird battle cruiser (D'deridex variant) * assault warbird * guardian warbird * heavy destroyer * temporal science vessel (salvaged from the 29th century) * temporal destroyer (salvaged from the 29th century mirror universe) * advanced warbird ** advanced warbird (Ha'apax variant) * dreadnought warbird ** dreadnought warbird (Scimitar variant) ** dreadnought warbird (Scimitar variant; flagship class) * destroyer ** destroyer (Aves variant) ** destroyer (Aves variant) ** destroyer (Aves variant) * warbird light battle cruiser * intel warbird Territory The Romulan Republic was situated in the Tau Dewa sector block but sought to expand into the territory of the Romulan Star Empire. (STO mission: "Eplore the Flotilla") With the reactivation of the Iconian gateway network, the Republic gained access to the Solanae Dyson Sphere in the Delta Quadrant. (STO mission: "Sphere of Influence") Planets and systems *Azure sector **Carraya system *** Carraya IV **Jouret system *Nimbus sector **Beta Thoridor system ***Beta Thoridor planet **New Romulus system ***New Romulus *Narendra sector **Galorndon Core system **Gamma Eridon system **Nequencia Alpha system **Pheben system Category:States Category:Beta Quadrant states